noche_comic_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Drive
Drive Drive otherwise known as Lifeforce energy or a Soul. What is Drive Drive is the term developed by scientists used to identifiy a specific type of energy. This specific type of energy seems to appear to be Soul, thats why everyone calls it lifeforce energy. Drive's main use is in "Create" which is listed below. "Drive may seem like a soul, but it is not. A soul is really just a mass of energy that copies the mind, and in time that copied mind will fade. Then the soul will be renewed, and ready to place inside another vessel." - Greg the Grim Reaper explaining Drive/Souls and Reincarnation. Everyone has drive, and the amount anyone can have is limitless. However the amount of drive one can hold is limited, and once used up it normally takes around 3 days to recover. The amount of drive you can hold can be increased with usage, just like building muscle. The total amount of drive you can hold without recovering is called the MAX DRIVE LIMIT or MLD. Souls ( Drive Energy ) Drive and Souls are the same thing. The only difference between the two is when people say "Drive" they're normally talking about the energy, and when people say "Soul" they're talking about the copied mind in the energy. Now an entire Soul is split into 2 pieces. The "Body" Soul and the "Heaven" Soul. The Body Soul is a much smaller piece of the complete Soul. It is also the Soul that stays inside a vessel and copies the mind. The Heaven Soul is the much bigger piece. In fact it is another dimension entirely. However since it is connect to the Body Soul (since they are both soul parts) the Heaven Soul reflects the Copy Mind of the Body Soul into an entire world. Now both the Heaven Soul and the Body Soul have magentic properties to each other. When exposed they are constantly pulling each other closer. If left alone, the Body Soul would pull the Heaven soul into the dimension of where the Body soul is located in. If that were to happen then two planes of existance would be in the same place at the same time. Which would cause mass destruction to existance itself. However Vessels prevent this from happening by blocking the Body Souls magentic waves. Now when a vessel dies, the Body Soul is free. Due to the fact the mind is copied into the Body Soul, people often think that they didn't die, they passed on. (However this is not the case, they did die). WIth the Body Soul exposed the Heaven Soul is slowly pulled to the Body Soul. This is where Greg comes in. Greg leads the Body Soul to the dimension of the Heaven Soul. Thus reuniting the two soul parts before the heaven soul comes into a different dimension. (The Copied Mind often mistakes this as going to heaven or in some cases Hell.) Eventually the Copied Mind of the now completed soul will fade away, until there is nothing but a blank slate. Then the body soul splits from the heaven soul again. The moment the body soul leaves the dimension of the heaven soul, it finds itself inside a new vessel. Thus being reincarnated. Uses of Drive Drive has a multitude of Purporses. Create, Augment, and Presence all involve Drive. However Create is the only thing that uses up Drive. Create - The ability to change energy into mass. Matter is not created or destroyed in the process. Everyone in the comic has the ability to use this power with a little training. The amount you can create is determined by the amount of energy (Drive) you have. You can create anything you can think of with this power, as long as you know what your making. "If I gave you everything you needed to build a car right now, would you be able to? Of course not, you're no mechanic. Create is like having all the supplies avaible to you, doesn't do you any good if you don't have or understand the blueprint." - Scarepump explaining Create to his students. Augment - How dense the body (or container) of drive becomes. The more drive energy you have, the denser the container becomes. The only way a person would not be affected by Augment is if they kept their Drive outside their body their whole life. You only need to have drive stored in your body once to update your augment. Just releasing your drive outside your body does not make you lose your augment. Everyone in the comic has this passive power. Presence - The chosen location of where all the drive energy molecules are stored. They can be stored inside the body (which gives the user augment) or they can be stored outside. If stored outside, it increases the locations air pressure due to the increase of molecules. The user can control how far or close the Drive energy is. Everyone in the comic has the ability to use this power with a little training. - Category:Drive Category:Noche Comic Series